


is your name wifi? ('cause i feel a connection)

by jinnieshyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnieshyun/pseuds/jinnieshyun
Summary: "I was just wondering, are you a computer keyboard? 'Cause you're my type."Or:In which a bunch of college students (and ex-students) try to get their life together while dealing with the mess that is feelings™





	1. Chapter 1

Doyoung walked into the classroom and took a seat at an unoccupied table. He took out his notes and got ready for his lecture on Artificial Intelligence. His usual eye bags were not visible; the magic of the first day made him significantly more well rested than his usual routine of all nighters. 

 

“Excuse me,” Doyoung turned around to face the person who had tapped him on the shoulder.  He was cute, objectively speaking. His dimples were especially enrapturing. 

 

“Ah...uh...yes?” Doyoung took a deep breath.  _ Cool it. You aren’t fourteen, damn it. Don’t fuck up like a kid and control your hormones. _

 

The boy giggled, his eyes curving up as he threw his head back. “I was just wondering, are you a computer keyboard? ‘Cause you’re my type.” Doyoung grimaced, but a hint of a smile shone through on his face. “Hello, I’m Jaehyun, ‘97 line.”

 

Doyoung put a hand out to shake. “I’m Doyoung, born in 1996 and not a keyboard. I am, however, open to conversation.” 

 

Jaehyun took his hand. “I look forward to getting to know you, Doyoung-ssi. My hobby is looking up bad pick-up lines and DJing.”

 

“Hyung is fine, Jaehyun-ssi. Are you new? I haven’t seen you around.”

 

“Then Jaehyun is fine, hyung. I’m actually here for an exchange program for this year. I went to high school here, but went to the US for college. Now I’m back.”

 

_ Do something, Doyoung. Invite him, ask him out...SOMETHING! _ “Uh...well my friends and I are meeting up at the campus ramen place. If you’re free, you’re welcome to come.”

 

Jaehyun grinned. “What a coincidence, hyung. My high school friends and I were planning to meet there after class. I’ll walk with you, if you don’t mind, hyung.”

 

“Not at all.” Doyoung stuttered. 

 

“Cool, hyung.” Jaehyun’s eyes curved upward again, dimples on full display. “Now, we still have a lecture to listen to.”

 

* * *

 

“So, what do you like, hyung?” Jaehyun asked as they walked toward the ramen place on 5th. 

 

“I sing sometimes, I guess. I get annoyed pretty easily, and I cook...when I can. College life doesn’t let me do that often.” Doyoung chuckled. 

 

“That’s cool, hyung. I would love to hear you sing; I bet that you are amazing. I like to sing too, I guess? Well, I sing a lot in the shower and I’m probably not any good. I DJ in my spare time and I like to work out.”

 

“No, no!” Doyoung admonished. “I bet you’re an amazing singer. And it’s really cool that you DJ. And, it shows that you like to work out.” Doyoung felt the heat pooling in his cheeks. “Not that I was...um...uh”

 

Jaehyun smirked at him. “It’s nice to know that my ab workout is doing its job then.”

 

“Uh...yeah.”  _ Dammit, Doyoung. Get yourself together!  _ “Oh, look there’s Phamendon!”

 

Phamendon was the holy place for all students. Their cheap prices, space, and menu were the epitome of luxury for a broke college student. Besides, who wouldn't want the amazingness that is noodles. 

 

“Is it that good?” Jaehyun asked. “I have never been here.”

 

Doyoung mustered a solemn face. “Come, young one. Let hyung show you the wonders of noodles.”

 

“Doyoungie-hyung! We saved a spot for you. We took the big table with these other people; apparently some of them know the other hyungs. Come say hi, hyung! I haven’t seen you in ages!”

 

“I’m coming, Donghyuck-ah. I brought someone too. Be nice.” Doyoung walked up to the table. 

 

“Jaehyunnie! It’s been so long!” 

 

“It’s great to see you, hyung. It’s been...three years?”

 

Doyoung blinked his eyes awkwardly. “Um...well I was going to introduce Jaehyun, but I feel like I need them instead?”

 

“Oh sorry! I’m Lee Taeyong, dance major. Jaehyun and I used to be neighbors when he lived in Seoul.”

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Kim Doyoung, and I’m in the same major as Jaehyun.”

 

They all went around the circle and introduced themselves, even the people in grad school. Doyoung knew Donghyuck, who was in music for singing, and Jeno, who was in Engineering. Jisung was in dance, and Kun was in Medical school. He met Taeyong, who was also in Music and Taeil who was a photography grad. Ten was also in dance, and there were quite a few business majors like Jungwoo, Johnny and Mark. Jaemin was also in engineering and he could see that him and Jeno got along well. 

 

“Um...I don’t want to break up the festivities,” Jisung piped up. “But we’re here to eat last time I checked?”

 

They ended up ordering a enormous amount of food for the thirteen of them, including nearly sixteen bowls of noodles and almost ten varieties of side dishes. It wasn’t long before they all let their stomachs take over, their appetites finishing the insane amount of food on the table. 

 

Jaehyun leaned back in his seat and turned his head over to Doyoung. “So, hyung, do you want to exchange numbers?” He blushed. “I feel like we’re friends?”

 

“Sure, Jaehyun-ah” Doyoung said, fighting to keep the redness from reaching his cheeks. “Here, let me just add it in.”

 

“Um, yeah.” Jaehyun was a stuttering mess at this point. “Cool, um, I’ll text you or something hyung.”

 

“Yeah,” Doyoung giggled. “You’ll see me in class anyway. What other lectures do you have?”

 

Jaehyun rattled off a list of courses, racking his head for his schedule. “Wait, you’re taking the performance elective course?” Doyoung asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s where I met Taeyong, and Kun. You know that Taeyong is a dance major; he does most of the teaching with Ten and Kun is in the choir. I stood next to him last year in the positioning.”

 

“I guess, I’ll have to come for a performance now.” Doyoung pretended to contemplate,

 

“No, no , no! I really suck, hyung. You should go to the department showcases; those are super cool. The performance majors’ skills are no joke, seriously.”

 

“Ok, ok,” Doyoung giggled again; he seemed to be doing that a lot, not much different from a schoolgirl. “It’s getting late, we should probably head back. Where are you staying, Jaehyunnie?”

 

Jaehyun flushed at the nickname. “I’m rooming with Kun, we’re in the Dream apartments. They’re pretty close to here.”

 

“Yeah, I’m staying there too. I’m rooming with Jungwoo.”

 

Doyoung saw Jungwoo signalling to him from the other end. “I’ll see you tomorrow Jaehyunnie.” He then addressed the rest of the room. “Bye, everyone; it was nice meeting you all. Good night!” He waved as he exited the restaurant, letting the crisp air hit him. His blush was intensified by the cold, the stupidly wide grin on his face stuck there. 

 

“So.” Jungwoo wiggled his eyebrows. “The other tech guy, huh? He’s cute  _ and  _  hot; I approve.”

 

“I don’t need your approval, ungrateful brat!” Doyoung stuttered. “Damn it, I can’t tease you about anyone” Doyoung cursed under his breath. “You, brat! I mean  _ yet _ !”

 

Jungwoo’s cackling could be heard the whole way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm behind already rip
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!

Doyoung dragged himself out of bed, once again greeted by his usual eyebags. It had only been a couple weeks of school, but he was already bombarded with assignments, readings, and coursework. Not to mention, his friends kept dragging him outside. His circle had expanded considerably, and now included Jaehyun’s group as well, who got along extremely well. A little too well, in Doyoung’s opinion; Jeno and Jaemin were extremely touchy and Mark and Donghyuck didn’t leave each other’s side, despite their constant arguments.

Doyoung sighed, a smile creeping up on his cheeks. The same could be said about his and Jaehyun. The two of them spent every class they had next to each other, and often studied together over coffee and pastries in the petite cafe near their building. Their conversations at night included random rambling, talks about the theory for constructing arrays in C, that one asshole professor that they all hated, and often just the sounds of their breathing as they hunched over their book, absorbing the material. Doyoung supposed that they were friends; they had just clicked and were often in the same vicinity.

Somehow he got around always blushing around Jaehyun, but maybe because that was because most of their conversations were around studying, which Doyoung tended to devote his whole attention to, no matter what. But he could not deny that he was a stuttering, flushed mess during their phone calls. The amount of times that he had mute himself as he calmed down was quite embarrassing.

Shaking himself out of his musings, he grabbed his bag and coffee and headed back to the AI course where he had met Jaehyun. Sure enough, Jaehyun was sitting in their usual spot, waving him over with something in his hand. A package? Doyoung weaved through the students congregating to reach him. “Jaehyun-ah, good morning.”

“Hope you slept well, hyung.”

Doyoung playfully glared at him, “What do my eye bags tell you? The essay for the design class was brutal.”

“You’re such a perfectionist, hyung. Otherwise you would’ve been done ages ago.” He quickly added on to his statement after seeing Doyoung expression sour slightly. “It’s not a bad thing! It’s why you always have such great work. I just don’t want you to overwork yourself. As friends of course.”

Doyoung pretended that the label didn’t hurt him. Of course they were _friends_.

Jaehyun noticed Doyoung’s discomfort. “Hyung, you okay?”

Doyoung reapplied the smile on his face. “Nothing, just tired.”

“Okay, if you say so. Anyway, I got this for you. It’s a mango flavored cookie; Taeyong likes to cook and he made a batch this weekend. He told me to give some to you because he apparently won’t see you this week.”

“Thanks. I really like mango; it’s one of my favorite flavors.”

“I'll keep that in mind then, your eternal highness,” Jaehyun said, a teasing grin on his face.

Doyoung lightly punched him in the shoulder, exasperated, then took a seat next to him.

The professor started to speak, “We will be doing an assignment with partners. We need each team to create an AI program.”

“Hyung?” Jaehyun looked questioningly at Doyoung.

“Yeah, sure. I'm warning you, thought, I'm a hard partner to work with.”

Jaehyun chuckled. “Don't worry, hyung. I know your perfectionist tendencies. So do you want to meet at the usual coffee shop?”

“Sure. We’ll talk about it.”

* * *

  


Doyoung walked up to the counter, ordering both of them iced americanos. He ordered peach flavored pastries for the two of them as well, He got the order and sat near a booth at the back that had easy access to outlets. He spread out his materials over the table, readings and charts neatly stacked into organized piles. The bell chimed and Jaehyun walked in, frazzled. His hair was awry and his papers looked like they were stuffed into his half open bag, the corners curling.

“Sorry, hyung, I’m late.”

Doyoung gave a small smile. Messy haired Jaehyun was cute. “It’s fine, but why do you look like you just went through minor hell?”

“I tutor some people in English, and i just ran from the other side of campus.” Jaehyun breathed heavily.

Doyoung laughed. “I appreciate the commitment, but you could have just texted me that you were running a few minutes late. I got us americanos, and I think you like peach?” he blushed. “My treat.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jaehyun sat down sheepishly. “Thanks, hyung. You didn’t have to.”

“Nonsense. It’s nothing compared to what I’ll have to do so you don’t hate me after working with me.”

“There’s no way I could hate you, hyung.” Jaehyun said, his eyes transfixed on Doyoung.

“Um, Jaehyunnie? Earth to Jaehyun.”

“Oh, right, um, sorry.” Jaehyun flushed, immediately hunching his head into the stacks of notes and research papers.

 

* * *

  
Jaemin dragged Jeno through the food court. “Lighten up, Jeno-ah! You’re no fun,” he pouted.

“What if we get into trouble? We’re supposed to be in a lecture right now.”

“It’s college, Jeno. They don’t give a shit if you’re there or not as long as you give them money and pass. Besides, I know you know the basics of Operating Systems; you and I were geeking out over the Linux update.”

“Ok, sure, Minnie. And for your information, Windows is superior.” Jeno huffed, resigning himself to Jaemin’s antics.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on! I know that Kun-hyung works at the Chinese food place here at this time. I bet he’ll give us a discount. And...I’ll pay.”

Jeno just followed along, trying (and failing) to look annoyed. Well, he was a broke and hungry college student. He would be stupid to say no to free food.

“Oh look, there's Kun-hyung!” Jaemin pointed to a small restaurant with stereotypical Chinese decorations and excessive usage of the color red. They walked up to the counter to find Kun talking to four other boys in rapid Chinese.

“Oh, hey Jeno, Jaemin.” He folded his hands and went into Mom Mode™. “Shouldn’t you guys be in class right now?”

“Lighten up, Kun-ge,” one of the boys speaking Chinese piped up. He turned to Jeno and Jaemin. “Hi,” he spoke in broken Korean, “I’m Chenle. This is Renjun, Sicheng, and Yukhei.”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Jaemin and this cutie next to me is Jeno!” Jaemin directed his blinding smile at them. “Anyone 2000 line?”

Renjun smiled and raised his hand slightly. “Hey. I’m the best at Korean out of these idiots. It’s nice to meet you guys, I’m assuming you guys are 2000 line too?”

“Yeah! We came here to get food, so Kun-hyung, please?” they used the full extent of their pleading puppy eyes and even roped the rest of the Chinese gang to do it as well.

Kun sighed, resigned to his job. “Fine, but only 20% discount. Just because I have a job doesn’t mean that I’m not a struggling college student.”

They all cheered and took a seat at one of the tables, as Kun went behind the counter again, preparing the food.

“Ge, Lucas-ge has class and I'm taking Sicheng-ge out. Have fun, Renjun-ge” Chenle immediately exclaimed in Chinese, sending a very obvious wink to Renjun. “Good luck, ge. I know they're your type.”

“Shut up, Lele.” Renjun blushed as he turned away. He followed up in Korean, “Lucas-ge has a class to get to and Lele and Sicheng-ge are going... somewhere.”

“Aww...we'll catch up guys. Make sure to come to our next hangout, I want to introduce you to everyone else.” Jaemin flashed a smile.

Kun interjected, alarmed, “No! Don't corrupt my Chinese children.”

Chenle laughed, “I told you that you _are_ a mom, Kun-ge. Besides, who says that we aren't corrupted already?” He turned to the Korean boys and replied in broken Korean, “We'll come, just tell us when!”

“Sure!” Jaemin replied enthusiastically, waving goodbye. He turned to Renjun. “So, what does that cute smile of yours hide? What do you like? Jeno and I look forward to getting to know you!”

Jeno nodded. He gave a kind smile. “It's nice to meet you, Renjun.”

Renjun smiled back shyly. “Well, I like to sing and I'm majoring in communications.”

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what im doing....enjoy!!

Sicheng looked blankly at Chenle, who dragged him out of the building. “Chenle, why did we just leave?”

 

“Because Renjun-ge totally needs to get with those two Korean guys we just met. They’re totally his type. And did you see, the looks the other for, Jaemin was giving him? They're totally going to get together.”

 

Sicheng was slightly dumbfounded. “You could tell all of that through a few minutes?”

 

Chenle shook his head. “Come on, gege. It was obvious.” He shifted his attention to a shop across the road. “Look! It’s bubble tea!! Can we go, please?”

 

Sicheng sighed. “Yes, Chenle. We can go.”

 

“Great!” Chenle pumped a fist into the air. “You’re paying.”

 

They walked into the store and decided to order. “Hello, welcome to Spring Boba. I am Yuta, what would you like?” 

 

“Uhhh…” Sicheng pondered, his finger absently placed on his cheek. “What would you recommend?”

 

“For someone as sweet as you? I recommend taro root. It’s really good!”

 

Sicheng blushed. “I guess I’ll go with that then.”

 

“Great! Anything else for you sweetheart?”

 

Chenle cut in, “I would like a Super Strawberry!”

 

“Ok then, your order total is 8,500 won.” Sicheng handed over the money. “I look to seeing you around, cutie,” Yuta winked.

 

“Looks like you have an admirer!” Chenle teased. “Though, I don’t know why anyone would like you.”

 

“Shut up, Lele.”

 

* * *

 

“Hyung.” Doyoung looked up from his computer screen, looking at Jaehyun questioningly. “Do you want to come to my apartment on Friday? We’re having a movie night, and I’m inviting the rest of the gang.”

 

The gang, as it was now known, was the epic merging of the two groups of friends that should have happened earlier. It was a wonder it didn’t happen earlier, anyone who saw Jaemin and Jeno would be shocked to know that they weren’t childhood friends. “Yeah, sure. Do you want me to bring anything?”

 

“You don’t have to, hyung, but you can if you want something specific. Actually, do you want to just come over after class on Friday. We can work until then.”

 

“Sure.”

 

* * *

  
  


Doyoung paced back and forth in the store, staring at the various types of junk food on the shelf. He didn't normally get snacks, preferring to eat fruits or make his own treats. 

 

“Oh! Hey, Doyoung.”

 

“Hi, Taeyong hyung. Cool seeing you here.”

 

“Yeah, you too. Are you coming to Jaehyun's today? 

 

Doyoung nodded. “Do you know what I should get?”

 

“Whatever is fine...except for the pop tarts. The younger ones will murder us if they get their hands on that much sugar. Trust me.” Taeyong shook his head. “We do not need a repeat of the Mark Incident. Also, for future reference, don’t let Mark in a kitchen, EVER. I guarantee he will fuck something up.”

 

Doyoung nodded, slightly wary at the intense look Taeyong was giving him. “Are you getting stuff for Jaehyun’s too?”

 

“Me? Nope. I think it’s sweet that you are.” Taeyong winked. “Chittaphon and I have a date night tomorrow, and I’m shopping for that.”

Doyoung smiled warmly. “Have fun on your date.”  _ I wish Jaehyun and I—NO! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM DOYOUNG GET YOUR SENSES TOGETHER! YOU TWO ARE FRIENDS! _

 

Taeyong smiled back. “I’m sure we will.” He gave Doyoung a cryptic look. “I’m sure there is someone who is willing to have one with you too.”

 

“Me? No way.”

 

Taeyong shook his head. “Wow, you two need to get your shit together,” he muttered. Brightening, he added, “Well, see you later.”

 

“Yeah, you too.”

 

* * *

  
  


Jaehyun straightened the dollar store ‘MURICA pillows on his ratty, worn out couch for the eighth time that hour. Johnny, who happened to be his roommate, side-eyed him, barely looking up from his phone. “Dude, I get it. You like him, but come on. He knows you’re a college student. It’s not that big of a deal.”

 

Jaehyun flushed. “I do not like him, hyung.”

 

“Sure. All of your lovesick ranting about how ‘he has the cutest smile and how does he look so much like a bunny’ is strictly platonic.” Johnny deadpanned.

 

Jaehyun turned away. “Okay, so maybe I think he’s cute. So? It’s not like he likes me. He’s probably not even into guys.”

 

Johnny looked at him, unimpressed. “Damn, you guys are oblivious,” he muttered.

 

Jaehyun ignored him, “Whatever, hyung. See you later; I have to head over to my lecture.”

 

Johnny just raised a hand in acknowledgement.

  
  
  


**dream kids**

 

**nana:** hey guys!!!! im adding two ppl to the chat say hi to renjunnie and chenle

 

_ nana has added Huang Renjun and Zhong Chenle to the chat. _

 

_ nana has changed Huang Renjun to injunnie _

 

_ nana has changed Zhong Chenle to lele _

 

**fulljacksun:** hi, im donghyuck nice to meet you guys everyone else here sucks

 

**je_nofun:** dont be a meanie hyuck

 

**mark:** hi im mark im the oldest here 99 line hahahaha

 

**pwarkmochi:** dont be a weirdo mark hyung

 

**pwarkmochi:** oh hey im jisung i guess 

 

**lele:** hi im chenle from china and im prob the youngest here

 

**pwarkmochi:** wait what year

 

**lele:** 2001

 

**pwarkmochi:** lol nope im 2002 still maknae

 

**injunnie:** gdi jaemin why would you give me a nickname

 

**nana:** cause its cute

 

**nana:** but important stuff first

 

**nana:** theres movie night at jaehyun and johnny hyungs’

 

**nana:** and kun hyung and i told him about our new friends

 

**nana:** so yeah you guys are coming!!!

 

**injunnie:** we cant just impose

 

**lele:** come on we got an invite

 

**lele:** free food

 

**lele:** FREE FOOD

 

**fulljackson:** hes right you guys should come

 

**nana:** kun hyung said that sicheng hyung and yukhei hyung are coming!!!! Whoop!!!

 

**injunnie:** fine im coming you guys better give me the address

 

**nana:** dont worry about it ill pick you up

 

**nana:** jeno lives in the same dorm

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments, they are always appreciated!!


End file.
